Viva La Lumiere (Static's Sanatorium)
by OurLovelyBones
Summary: A Doctor from an insane asylum finds his fate twisted within the revenge of a patient. Static (OC) X Elise (OC)
1. Chapter 1

19:05. 1953.

 _"This is the second study of the Patient named Zippy. He refuses to take off his mask, as it already has been fused to his face. His Zipper-like mouth has scared off most of the other workers away, I am not afraid to continue further with this patient. I will find what drives this creature into its state that it is in right at this moment..."_

He Continued to write down notes in his journal as he sat at his desk. The man that was behind his desk was named Victor Statichi one of the best known doctors to cure any insanity that ran his way. He remained at the insane asylum working late hours on ways to cure ones that suffered most.

 ** _"Lily..."_**

He thought about her momentarily. She was the one he most cared about and soon, he was going to ask her to marry him. Every night the late hours that he would stay after, Lily would come by and leave notes in his journal when he was not around. He grazed his hands over the note she left him for the day in his journal.

 _"Don't stay too late dear, I look forward to our date tonight! XOXO "_

He held the ring that he was going to propose to her with. _ **"I love you too Lily..."**_  
He sighed and continued to write down notes in his research journal.

As everything was starting to shut down for the night, not everything was the way it seemed. Some doors were overlooked, and not locked securely like they should have been.

Zippy, Managed to take part of his Zipper out of his mouth and use it to nudge his way out of his cell. He Stuck the zipper into his cell door quietly, jamming the lock and opening his cell door. The Straight jacket that was tied over his decayed body loosely, the back was undone and his long demented toes were coming out of his boots. He took the extra step to his door, pushing it open and scanning the hallway with his lean body hovering over every movement he made. Alas, he thought, He was free from his cell and ready to take on his Victims he so desired to get revenge upon. Thirst and hunger took over him as he trudged through the endless hallways. Dead in his path, the night guard was roaming the hallways, not even realizing what his fate would be that night. Just like that, Zippy used his teeth to devour the head of the night guard. The Night guard didn't even get a chance to scream. Blood seeped down Zippy's mouth, as he continued to march forward.

As Victor was ready to grab the rest of his research notes from the lab, everything seemed wrong as he stepped out of his office. The Sudden vibe of the asylum seemed unsettling. He knew right away what was wrong when he saw the night guard's head vanished, and his body torn to shreds on the ground. There he was, standing at the end of the hallway with his eyes gouged out and his smile wide across his face.

Zippy.

Zippy darted down the hallway running and ready to attack when Victor slammed the door to his office in Zippy's face. Zippy was angered by this sudden attempt, started to tear the door to pieces. This was is it, Victor thought. He was going to die. Zippy bursted through the door running into him and instantly trying to bite at Victor's neck. Victor slammed the nearest thing he could find into Zippy, and ran out the door.

 _ **"If I could make it to the lab, I could give him the injection that would instantly put Zippy out of his misery..."**_

With Victor's head severed, Zippy was trailing right behind him. He tried everything to keep his body moving and running as fast as he could to the lab. Zippy was ready to take his revenge on Victor, Even though Zippy didn't quite understand why Victor was doing this in the first place. Zippy's fruitless efforts to take Victor's fingers off one by one, as he tried to nip at them along the way. As soon as Victor made it to the lab, he scoured for the injection. He was knocking everything over to prevent Zippy to come any closer to him while he was looking for it. Unfortunately, his efforts were not strong enough, as Victor's screams were heard down the hallway. Zippy was at his fingertips, ripping them off and leaving his hands useless. Victor finally was able to get a hold of the injection with what he had left of his hand and slammed it into Zippy, Slowing starting to kill Zippy in the Process.

Zippy, Practically falling over himself and tumbling into the walls to try to keep his balance before her crashed into the floor, said his final words.

 **"WhY WoUlD YoU dO tHiS tO mE."**

Victor, tired and loosing a lot of blood in the process had to act quickly. He was ready to pass out, but he couldn't give up so easily. He still loved Lily, and he wanted to be with her as much as he could. Finding the closest thing near to him, he took the Television and began to rewire it into his brain. He was slowly loosing consciousness, but he knew he didn't want to give up. He took his jaw out, and ran the electrical cords down his vocal cords so he would be able to speak again. His eyes were being switched over to the screen on the Television itself and his ears were being made into the speakers. Soon before he knew it, his whole head was a television. He could see, hear,speak, and even communicate with his emotions through different clips of TV Channels. Countless hours went by as he continued to work on his body.

He Replaced his fingers with what was left over from the operation table:

Syringes.

Different types, Shapes, Sizes made out his fingers one by one again. He stood up, looking at himself in the mirror and sighing. Victor knew he was long away from gone. He leaned against the wall for support, and headed back to his office. Lily was just about ready to check on Victor as she heard screams earlier. She assumed it was just a patient that was screaming from the pain that Victor Usually injects them with. She got closer to the office, but then noticed the door shattered, and pieces of wood all over the ground. She was horrified and confused as she continued to walk forward into the mess. She turned her head into his office to see a Television man sitting at Victor's Desk. She Screamed with one look of Victor and started to back away from the door.

 **"WHAT DID YOU DO TO VICTOR?! WHERE IS HE?!"**

Victor stood up from his desk and started to move close to Lily.

 _ **"It is Me Lily! It is Me! Victor!"**_

His syringe-like fingers were brought forward as he tried to reach out towards her.

 **"No! You stay away from me you Monster!"**

Victor, heartbroken and torn apart, slowly brought his hands down to his sides as Lily darted out of the office.

 _ **"Lily, Wait! Please Wait!"**_

Victor fell to the floor, with his screen turning on. A Scene of a rainy appeared, with the wicked sounds of the thunder and lighting cracking in the background. The screen faded, and he looked at his hands submissively.

 _ **"Lily, No..."**_

Victor was left alone, only to look at what he has become.

 _ **" I am a monster..."**_

22:15, 1953.

 _"I am left alone, with no one to hold in this wretched asylum... I am now what many fear and horrified of..."_

The Journal trailed off as blood was being splattered from his hands from recovery.

 _"I am now the Patient."_

 ** _-_**


	2. Chapter 2

It was silent, and the walls of the corridors were echoing. Everything was deteriorating, and the paint was chipping off of his desk. In the life of his solitude, he remained alone. Zippy's soul tracing the side of the rails and the gates of what remained on the entrance to the Asylum. His syringe fingers lingered over the aged pages of his journal. Hundreds upon thousands of different notes and pages were written and kept in tune. Even the side notes and love letters of his once beloved, Lily.

 **"Lily, I am so sorry."**

His screen flickered as the static rumbled across it. Images and memories played back on the screen of the good times they had together. He rested his hand on a part of his television screen, as he could hear her voice and the soft humming of the songs she sang down the corridor. His synthetic heart ached, as he flipped his desk over. He never asked to be this way, and he never wanted to lose her.

The asylum now abandoned, and the patients gone, he left his office to travel down the hall. All of the bodies corroded on the floor, and the same operation room held the dismembered body of what used to be Zippy. He repeated the song that Lily used to sing to him, as his vocal valves chimed along. The sound of his boots hitting the floor echoed down the hallway, and the blood was stained along the walls. He learned to live the life of solitude, as his body never aged. He was now over 100 years old, but his mind and spirit held the life of a 25 year old. He traveled to the kitchen to find himself food and supplies to keep himself sane. As his body weakened throughout the years, he found another way to keep himself sustained. His body was upgraded, and had many different valves with different meanings to them; one that was meant for breaking down of food, and another for breathing. He shuffled through all of the cabinets and the drawers, to find that he had no food once again. Not satisfied, he grunted and tore through a couple of empty cereal boxes.

Nothing.

He loathed going to the store to purchase food, he never like the sight of people looking at him and staring him down like he was some sort of disease. But if he didn't there would be a possibility that he would perish. Regardless, he muttered up the courage and grabbed all of the money he had to spare. Even though he was the only one to ever be inside of the asylum, he locked the gate to the entrance before he walked out. He did not want anyone to walk into the asylum without him noticing. No one ever had the audacity to at the time anyway, as it was intimidating to look at from the outside as it is on the inside. As he walked, the nearest store was 2 to 3 miles away, or at least.. that is what he remembered.  
Only the footsteps and the sound of his synthetic heart beat was the only thing heard from a distance. As he started to get close to the hustle of the busy streets, everyone stopped and stared at him. They all looked at him with dead and furious eyes, as if he did not belong there. He did not care, and continued forward to the store. Although the tension was fierce, and many people called him several different names… He continued forward. He started to sink himself into his coat, even though he could not hide his face.

 **"FREAK."**

 **"COWARD."**

 **"MONSTER."**

He could not let the words shroud him, but he continued forward with all of his courage. As he entered the store, it was completely silent. His syringe hands were stuffed in his pockets, and he hurried into the closest aisle, being untraced and unnoticed. As he sighed in relief, a woman that was near him stared at him curiously as if she was not frightened, but interested. He grabbed what he needed, and left the aisle onto the next one. The woman continued to follow him around to the next corner, but he did not notice nor did he seem to care. He was only focusing to get what he needed and to get out of there as soon as possible. With a basket filled with food and eager to go back to eat, he made it to the cash register. The cashier stood and stared at him with horror in her eyes. As soon as he took his hand out of his pocket, the cashier screamed.

 **"BLOODY MURDER, BLOODY MURDER!"**

even was shocked by the sudden emotion that the human shrieked out not even knowing that humans can reach that high of a pitch, and forgotten about his syringe like hands. His sudden movement, and his realization of his hands flew at him. He dropped the money on the register, and ran out the door with his basket clung to him.

 **"I am never going back there again.."**

With all of the food he had, he knew that it would only last him so long. He sighed, and started to walk back to the Asylum, but with him not even noticing someone was traveling close behind him.

The woman from the store.

With his basket and his screen looking around, watching and making sure no one was following him. His synthetic heart was beating fast, as his emotions were twisted and tied. The only way for him to calm down, was the songs that him and Lily sang together. He stopped, and dead in his tracks he looked down and realized, that he will never be accepted into society.

 **"I will never be welcomed…"**

He sat down casually, and looked at his hands.

 **"Look at what I have become…"**

His screen flickered, and a scene of a rainy day was shown. The only way he could truly show his emotions anymore, was through the sight of his television screen. The woman was still following him, as she had plenty of groceries within her hand as well. He could hear something in the distance, but it was faint.

 **"Whom goes there?"**

He thought he heard something, but the woman hid and was not noticed by the television man. He turned around carefully, and sighed getting back up to his feet. As he unlocked the gate, he went back into the asylum. He shuffled down the corridor, and his senses were still very cautious. He felt as if someone was watching him.  
With the woman not very far behind, she came across the asylum's entrance. With a bright red dress coat and her blowing hair softly within the wind, she stopped at the gate of the asylum. She was very weary of the presence of this new character that she has never seen before. She was brave and she was ready for anything that lied ahead of her. With her courage, she stepped forward into the gate of the asylum. Meanwhile, was cleaning up the mess he made in his office, all of his paperwork and his journals went flying off the desk when he had his tantrum earlier. As soon as he was done cleaning the mess in his office, he heard something.

The sound of heels hitting the corridor.

He continued to listen again to be sure, and stopped all of movement he was making.  
Yes, it was the sound of heels trailing down the corridor.  
He sat down at his desk, as he thought it was just a phase or an illusion that ran across his mind, but then the sound got louder, and louder. Before he could stand it any longer, a woman was in his office staring directly at him. He could feel his body sinking, as it was over decades before he saw anyone in the asylum. He was startled and frightened for the first moment, as he got up and tripped over a chair that was by his desk. He fell into the file cabinet, but his screen was still fixated on the woman that appeared before him. He observed her, as her hair was long and red, like the color of fall leaves brushing against the deceased grass. Her lips were pure and red like roses, and her face was sculpted so magnificently.

 **"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you!"**

The words she spoke to him were so soft and care-free as if it was grazing against fine velvet. She was beautiful, as her dainty hands traveled along his desk.

 **"You…. You are not frightened of me, Miss?"**

She shook her head and smiled, looking down at him on the floor.

 **"Why would I be afraid of such a handsome man that sits before me?"**

His synthetic heart was beating fast, as his body continued to shake. He watched her hand reach out to him to help him up, but he was afraid to grab her hand.

 **"Madame, I cannot grab your hand…"**

He showed her his hands, as she pondered along them. She looked at his hands carefully, as each of the fingers were made out of syringes.

 **"Nonsense, I will help you up."**

She did not even mind that his hands were made out of syringes. He reached for her hand, and made sure he did not hurt her with any of his fingers poking her. As he stood up, he towered over her. His vest was bright and silver, and his scarf was tucked ever so neatly into the top part of his vest. He looked down at her, as she was very petit' and small. Her smile was enchanting, as he never seen someone smile like that towards him in such a long time.

 **"Why…. Why have you come here? Why are you not afraid of me?"**

The woman looked down at his feet, and slowly studied the features of his posture. She admired his stance, and his gentle and caring voice.

 **"Because people can't see what lies in front of them, and I see more of that when I look at you."**

His lifeless heart sprung back, as his memories were flooding towards him. He had a feeling he had not had in such a long time. He had the feeling that he was starting to be loved again. He approached her carefully, almost as if he was a scared child. He was afraid he was going to hurt her, or scare her away like the others.

 **"It's okay, I won't run off."**

He backed his hands into his chest, and then slowly brought them forward. He wanted to touch her face, but he knew he would hurt her. She grabbed his hand, and brought it up to her face, letting his hand run across it. She did not mind the pain of his needles, but he knew as soon as blood was drawn. He let go of her face, and stood idly, looking curiously at her features. He backed away, bringing his fingers towards his chest.  
" I am terribly sorry, I did not mean to hurt you." He backed into the corner, trying to stay away from her as much as possible so he would not hurt her again.

 **"What is your name, Miss?"**

She smiled up towards him, and looked into his screen. She did not mind the blood that was dripping down her face from the scratches that he endured on her.

 **"My name is Elise."**

Elise. What a beautiful name, he thought. Fate twisted along his lines as he continued to look at her. Her eyes met his screen, wondering and pondering why he was wearing a Television over his head.

 **"I am a monster…. I do not see why you bother your time with me."**

He continued, as he turned away from her. Her crystal blue eyes looked down, as she looked at his shoes. They were scuffled, and broken in a couple of places. She looked around the room as it was dirty and disoriented. He watched her curiously since she was the first person to actually understand him and not be frightened. As he nervously watched her, he sat down at the desk.

She looked around the room, and then back at him. She approached him warmly, and touched a finger onto his screen. His Screen was also dusty as well, but he was bashful. His screen flickered, as it turned into a peaceful garden. She giggled as she watched his features change. Although she enjoyed his emotions, she realized that the place was wrecked and he must have been staying there for centuries.

As much as she enjoyed his company, she soon realized that she needed to go back home. It was late, and she needed to make dinner for herself and go to work in the morning. She sighed, and turned around looking out the door. Sorrow was brought towards 's body as he watched her curiously look around the corridor.

 **"Do you need to leave, Miss Elise?"**

She nodded and looked at him with sorrow. "Don't you worry, I will be back again tomorrow!" She said with a heavy heart.

Although he did not want her to leave, he walked her out to the front of the asylum.  
"Before I leave, I'd like to know what your name is." She looked up to him and tugged on his coat carefully.

"My name is Victor Statichi, but you can call me if you want." She smiled, and despite his dusty screen, she kissed his screen lightly. A red lipstick mark was left on the screen as his synthetic heart melted into his circuits.

 **"I will await for your return."**

He watched her walk away from the asylum, hoping that she will return soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

The more he thought about her, the more he wanted to see her again. He was afraid he scared her off, or he would never see her again. He paced down the hallways, excited and nervous all in one swoop. Never once did he feel this excitement sting across him, every muscle and circuit in his body jitter-ed. He waited patiently and silently, until he finally took out his notes and started to look at the journal.

 **"Lily."**

His thought trailed behind him, as recalled the previous incidents and the horror that shrieked out onto her face.  
No.

He will not let that happen again to her, to Elise. He started to deeply care for her, even though it was only for the first day over many of decades. He closed his journal, and threw it into a file cabinet, locking away his past memories and trying to move on from the past. As he continued to wait, he wiped his screen off and cleaned himself up. He turned on the sweet melody that he and Lily used to sing together, as the music traveled across his screen. For once, he was quite happy, and ready for anything.

He grabbed a new journal, and then dated it.

 _"A new adventure shall rise."_

He quoted. Then he started to hear something down the hallway. The new sound of a voice that travelled through the corridors; the same sweet velvet like voice he heard before as he turned around.

 **" Miss Elise!"**

He was overjoyed, and saw her in her delightful cherry red coat. Her red lips and her smile was across her face. She ran towards him, as she wrapped her hands around him. To his demise, he was shocked and was not expecting such a warm welcome. He was stiff, but he watched her carefully as his screen turned into a silly cartoon. She bursted out laughing, as she looked up to him.

 **"You are so funny, Static."**

She twirled around and raised her hands up. **"I have a surprise for you today, I brought us both dinner if you don't mind."** He tilted his head curiously and looked at the bag.

 **"What have you brought, Miss Elise?"**

 **"Chinese!"**

 **"You have brought China with you?"** He raised his fingers up to his face as he looked at her. A black and white screen popped up with a question mark. She bursted out laughing again, and he loved the way she laughed.

 **"No, Silly. I will show you, It's food that you order, and you can go pick it up to bring home with you."**

He started to think about it more, as he was amazed that they have invented a takeout system that was already made.

 **"That is very interesting.."**

He walked towards the kitchen with her, as she smiled towards him. He had forgotten there was boxes on the table that were opened and empty. The Kitchen was torn apart and trashed as it usually was, but he ended up pushing all of the boxes onto the floor and moving them out of the way so she can sit down. As she was setting up the food, she placed a wooden box in front of him with a pair of sticks that he was unsure of what they were used for.

 **"What are these, Miss Elise?"**

He picked up the two sticks that were mended together, as curious to what they were in the first place or what they were meant for. He watched her break the stick apart, and dig into her food with them.

 **"You use the Chopsticks to eat with."** She raised them up in the air and snapped them together. **"I have heard if you break them equally, you have seen your true love today!"**  
He did the same, but instead of trying to use them he fumbled with them, trying to pick up the food with the chopsticks. He continued to try, but he finally gave up. He threw the chopsticks across the room, and then proceeded to use his syringe fingers to poke the food and drop it down his eating valve. As she was eating, she looked up at him trying to hold her laughter back but then she was curious to his eating valves.

 **"How are you eating like that?"**

He dropped his food, and looked up towards her as if he was afraid to tell her the truth, the whole reason why he was like this in the first place.

 **"If you are willing to listen to my story, I shall tell you."**

She nodded, and continued to eat her food in front of him, not phased whatsoever. But as time continued on and his story became severe, her eyes widened in shock. She dropped her chopsticks and her whole face was flushed and pale.

 **"This is why I am like this…"**

He looked at his hands, trying to forget the memories that he had endured.  
Elise stood up slowly, as her face was drained from the current events that she had heard.

 **"I-I… I have to go now, Static."**

Her voice was shaken, and her delicate hands were trembling. Her body was still, as she scooted up the chair from the table.

 **"Wait, Miss Elise.. I am Sorry I did not mean to frighten-."** He watched her back away slowly from him, and walk away into the corridor, darting down the hallway. **"Wait! I am sorry, I did not mean to scare you!"** He watched her walk away from the Asylum, as his body hung low.

Alone.

He was torn into his sorrow, as he spent the night repeating the same song over and over again.

 _"You have my strings to my heart, but why do you not cut them away?"_

He wrote them softly in his journal, as the ink was smearing across the page. He turned up to the doorway and noticed a shadow walk by.

 **"Miss Elise?"**

He pondered, but he did not hear the footsteps of heels. He heard trudging, and moaning… Almost as if it was the sound of….

Zippy.

He scrambled to his feet, and looked into the operation room. There was no one there, but only the sign of a mere and leaky substance that was draining across the floor. He lifted the sheet up, and Zippy's body was nowhere to be found.

He panicked, and put on his coat, dashing down the hallway and into the Courtyard.

 **"MISS ELISE!"**

He shouted, but could only hear screams from a distance. With all of his might, he sprinted down the remains of the empty fields and into the dark and deserted plains. It was cold, and dreary as he continue to call out her name.

 **"MISS ELISE!"**

He yelled from the top of his audio cords.

 **"STATIC!"**

He could hear her call his name so faintly, as he continued to sprint down the empty fields. As he neared closer to where she was, he saw a trail of blood dragging across the ground. Panic ran across his television screen, as he silently darted closer to the small home that was on the outskirts of the town. As soon as he slammed the door open to the home, he could see the horror and shock across Elise's face.

 **"S-Static…"**

In anger, he drove his needles into Zippy, injecting him with various amounts of toxins and different chemical that would sure end Zippy's life forever. Zippy, determined to take revenge on Static, continued to try to end the life of another that he cared most about. Static took another couple swipes at Zippy, and before he knew it… Zippy was finished and at peace for good.

 **"Miss Elise…. Oh…"** He was shaking with fear as he saw her laying so still. **"I deeply apologize… Please hang on."**

He was scrambling with his words, but Elise brought a finger up to his screen.  
 **"It's okay, Static…."** She exhaled heavily and smiled towards him. **"I'm sorry… I left because I saw Zippy standing behind you…He was.. calling my name. I was… terrified…"** She took another deep breath as she tried to explain.

 **"Please, Miss Elise…you must save your energy…."** He applied pressure to her neck, as it was bleeding profusely. **"Everything will be alright…. It's alright… you will be alright…"** Still in absolute shock, he picked her body up carefully and carried her bridal style trying his best not to hurt her ever further. He would do anything to save her life.

She could feel his synthetic heartbeat, as his body was warm and comforting against her face. She breathed heavily as he looked up at him. She knew how much he cared for her as he was so tender to her. She briefly touched his coat as he looked down at her. Even though he was expressionless, she could see in his body posture how concern he was for her. She stroked his chest, despite the blood and the pain. She wanted to stay with him, and care for him as much as he did for her.

Heading back to the asylum, he ran as fast as he could to save her. Her life was in the palms of his hands, and he knew she wouldn't live for much longer if he didn't make it back to the asylum on time.


	4. Chapter 4

As He approached the asylum, it became cold and dark. He kept on looking down at Miss Elise to make sure she was alright. She was very pale, and her eyes… Her eyes were barely open. She smiled weakly at him, as he took a deep breath.

 **"Please, Hold on… just a little longer."**

She closed her eyes and brushed her hand against his chest as she cradled into him. She remained silent, as she could no longer speak.

The rain started to pour down as he approached the main entrance of the asylum. This was it, he thought. He knew he was going to lose another if he didn't hurry fast enough. He looked down at her once more, noticing the pale expression seeping through her skin. Her body lifeless and to the touch of her face, it was cold.

He could feel her slow, heavy breath as it cradled against his synthetic heart almost as if it was the strength of a newborn child. The blood finally began to rinse away as the rain poured down harder, and harder.

He could finally see how much pain she was inflicted. The Wounds were deep, and her cherry red lips were stained with bruises and gashes. If only he gotten there sooner, he would have been able to take away that pain she was inflicted.

 **"What have I done….."**

His voice buried with sorrow, and his screen flickering several different emotions. He wanted to keep her safe, he didn't want to see her in anymore pain.

As soon as he unlocked the gate to asylum, he bolted inside as quickly as he could; bypassing all of the electronic devices, the computers and the kitchen. He had to find a functional operation room to stabilize her before her condition worsened.

The other operation room in which Zippy's body was placed was no longer an option, as Zippy ripped through all of the live cables and the equipment that was fully operational. The First operation room he scoured so quickly across was locked, and the doors were sealed shut. This had to be the only other option; there are no other fully functional operation rooms.

Ever so gently, he set Miss Elise on a nearby gurney and slid his needle fingers into the lock. He carefully listened, hearing the satisfying click of the chain rattling against the door, and the lock opening. With all of his might, he bashed the doors open, almost stumbling upon entry of the operation room. He scoured for a switch, anything that would turn any lights on or any of the machines.

He tapped his fingers along the machine as it started to make noises of various dial-up. Then, everything completely shut off.

 **"Come on, Please. Do not fail on me right now."**

He started to vigorously tap his fingers across the keyboard, recoding the start up for the machine, and the operation table. He pressed the start up again, as everything roared back to life.

 **"AHA, YES!"**

He clapped his hands together, as he rushed out to Miss Elise.

 **"Miss Elise….."**

She opened her eyes for a moment. Her expression… was lifeless. Her tired eyes scanned across his body as everything was a blur. **"Miss Elise…."** She could hear him ever so faintly. She blinked as she watched him carefully, still trying to hold onto life as long as possible.

She closed her eyes once again, as she laid there hopeless. He grabbed her hand and took her pulse.  
It was so low, and so weak… Almost as if he was taking the pulse of a small infant. He took the back of the gurney and rolled her into the operation room, closing the doors behind him.  
As he turned everything on he started to prep her IV cords and her heart monitor. He could hear her call his name.

 **"Static…."**

Almost as if he heard Lily once again, calling out to him.

 **"Lily…?"**

He Snapped out of it, he knew she was long away from gone.

 **"Get a hold of yourself, Static."**

He turned around, noticing only Miss Elise on the gurney next to him, mumbling some words within her sub-consciousness.

He sighed, as he took off her jacket to reach her arm. The IV was prepped, as he injected it into her arm carefully. His hands shook as he finished with the IV needle trailing along the side of the gurney. He could see that Miss Elise was starting to regain some color to her skin from the dehydration.

He ran his hands across his screen, as he turned around. He took a deep breath, and continued to work, hooking up various tubes and breathing machines to her body. As Soon as she was stable, he induced an anesthesia to her IV so she would not feel any pain.

He relaxed into a nearby chair, as he was exhausted from the previous endeavors. He knew he had to operate on her as soon as possible to stop the wounds from infecting, and the cuts from getting any worse. But, What would he patch it with?

He stood up, looking around the room for supplies he would be able to use; only to find a couple of spare tubes, and a bit of loose wiring. He would be able to fix her body with the same mechanics he had, without the television head and hands of course.

He came back to her, and set the supplies on the tool box next to the operation table. He stared at her subconscious body as he whisked her hair out of her face. The Heart monitor was reading at a stable sign, and the tubing that was keeping her lungs from collapsing was pulsing with air.

 **"Do not worry. I will take good care of you."**

He put his surgical lab coat on, buttoning it up carefully and covering his boots and his sleeves with a sheet of plastic. He turned off the lights, and grabbed the chair that was closest to him. The only thing that was keeping him from doing anything further was Miss Elise.

Even though he knew he had to operate on her, he didn't want to mess anything up. He didn't want to lose her, after all this time. He finally had someone to care about and someone he would be able to love. He set the scalpel down on the table and hovered over the table, lost in his thoughts.

 **"I am not going to give up on you."**

He took the scalpel into his hand, and made the first incision along her neck line. He part of the wires that were left behind, and made it into a voice box. She would be able to speak again, once this voice box was enabled into her stream. He embedded the new voice box into her neck, and disinfected the first wound that was endured across her chest.

Blood was seeping down his hand around the infected bite wound. The Heart rate dropped instantly for a minute, as he looked over to the screen. He panicked for a moment and quickly sealed up the wound that was infecting her neck and her chest. The Wiring was complete, and the voltage running through her was higher than he thought it to be.

Alarms started to go off, buzzing of different noises and chimes from the machines as her heart rate began to drop. He lowered the voltage from the wiring and adjusted the liquid the stabilized her body from the rust getting into her veins. He checked the monitor again, as her heart rate began to rise. He let out a huge sigh in relief, as he ran his hands across his static screen.

As time went on, several more components, gadgets and other parts were replaced into her body. She would be able to speak, walk and move again. Although she has more compartments added to her skin and her body, she would still be able to have the same abilities she has had before. She would be mostly human, but she would have the heart to live as long as no other human has before.

Tiredness was aching through his hands as he continued operate across her body. Countless minutes and hours went by as he was determined to save her in any way possible. He knew as soon as she walked through that door, she would be the one for him. No one ever approached him in such ways as she did, not in decades.

As he finished up, He wiped his bloody hands on a cloth and sat down in his chair. He was slouched over, as he looked up at the ceiling. Blood was covered across his lab coat and his syringe fingers hung over the arm of the chair. He was exhausted, but he knew it wasn't over yet. He had to take her to the recovery room and he had to stabilize her new technology that was added to her. As he stood up, he picked her up carefully and put her onto the gurney again.

He opened the doors to the operation room, and rolled her and the equipment down the hallway into a nicer and cleaner area. The window was open slightly, and the night sky grew across the entire building. He looked down at his clock, as it read: 5:00AM.

He shuffled himself over to the window, and closed the blinds. He stretched, and looked down at Miss Elise. She was resting peacefully in her new recovery bed. The only unfortunate thing he did not know….

Will she.. Wake up?

He immediately ran an EKG scan on her, testing her heart rate and her vitals. Everything seemed normal as he was looking over the paperwork. He let out a big sigh of relief and sat down in the chair next to Miss Elise's bed. With new patient files in hand, he wrote a couple of notes down.

As soon as he was done looking over her file he hung his hands over the chair. He was quite exhausted and was about to crash within any minute, But… he had to stay up to make sure she was alright, and to make sure she woke up.

He rested his elbow on one side of the chair and his hand underneath the television screen. His body began to sink into his hand as he started to drift off slowly, the screen slightly flickering off as he was ready to fall asleep. He immediately jumped back up and shook his body….

 **"I.. I. I must stay awake…."**

He muttered, as he looked down at the files. He turned on the light over the recovery bed and sat back down in the visitor's chair. He hung his hands and his arms over the chair and sunk his body into it as he looked at Miss Elise.

His body slowly started to relax more into the chair as he looked up at the ceiling.

 **"Must… Stay…"**

He mumbled as his screen flickered again, and soon before he knew it.

He was asleep.


End file.
